


Monsters In the Dark

by Menger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Basically, Nanu leads guzzlord into the cave, idk man it's angst, this was a response to an ask on tumblr and I'll polish it later maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menger/pseuds/Menger
Summary: I thought the whole "Nanu leads Guzzlord into the cave" thing was a bit underplayed? Like dude that shit's terrifying on it's own and the guy's already had a horrible experience with the thing. It's just never addressed? Bullshit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of crappy bc I typed it at like 3 in the morning but w/e swagyolo as the kids say  
> This is a (slightly edited) response to an ask on Tumblr. Check out Whatever-Nanu for more

He’d left his pokemon at the station.

He’d gone into the cave alone. There was nothing they could to to help him, and if things went wrong he didn’t want them to become casualties.

He had survived a mistake with the beast once. He knew that he wouldn’t be so lucky a second time around.

Guzzlord wasn’t hard to find, once he knew where it was. It was huge, sure, but the real giveaway was the noise it made. The unholy offspring of a freight train and a tornado. A hellish combination of rumbling, crashing, whooshing, as it everything in it’s path disappears into it’s gaping maw, never to be seen again.

The fate of a girl he knew once.

Never again, he swears. This ends here.

It takes a while for the beast to notice him, despite him standing right in front of it. When it does, it lets out a deafening roar and charges.

Perhaps it recognizes him.

Nanu runs. Guzzlord moves horrifyingly fast for something that huge, and although he stays ahead of it, if he trips it’ll probably catch him.

It’s been years since he was this terrified. The cave is pitch black, and never before has the dark been so frightening. He trains dark types, for god’s sake, he’s not afraid of the dark.

Just what’s in it.

As the monster presses on behind him, Nanu realizes that his time is running out. He had scoped the cave out before leading it in, and he knows that he’ll soon reach a dead end. The kid’s not going to get here in time. He’s going to die here, it’s going to grab him in those giant claws and shove him into it’s mouth and bite him in half and that’s going to be it. 

Something hard slams into him… No, he slams into something hard. It’s the cave wall.

The kid was too late, and he was out of time.

Guzzlord, he it seems, is bioluminescent. He realizes this as he shuffles slowly around in the dirt to face it. 

The monster is lit up entirely, from it’s massive pinchers to it’s gleaming teeth. He swears it’s grinning as it slows down, thrilled to have finally caught up to it’s prey.

Nanu takes a deep breath, and leans a hand on the wall. If he’s going to die, he’s not going to die cowering on his knees. He’s going to die standing up and facing the monster, no matter how terrified he is.

Slowly, the monster begins to close the remaining space between them. It’s savoring this, he realizes, relishing in the fear and impending slow demise of it’s once escaped prey.

It’s roar is deafening and leaves his ears ringing. It’s breath is like a gust of hot, rancid wind, and he retches. 

This is it. One of it’s massive claws reaches out, ready to grab him, and…

It stops. 

The monster holds still, as if frozen. Then, slowly, slowly, it turns around and begins to stomp back out of the cave.

At first, he’s confused. His mind is blank, and he almost doesn’t understand what’s happening.

Further in the cave, the furious shriek of a decidueye echoes around him, and it clicks.

The kid’s here. Guzzlord had sensed the energy from the faller child and gone after them, a much more enticing meal.

He’s not going to die.

Nanu stands frozen, plastered to the wall as he listens to the raging battle echo throughout the cave. Finally, finally, it goes silent. 

At first, he fears for the worst. Then he hears the triumphant “Whoop!” of a child, and a relived sigh catches in his throat.

The kid had caught the monster. It was over.

It was all, finally over.

Nanu drop to his knees, and vomits.


End file.
